Celestial Fire
by lushinaa
Summary: A Collection of NaLu oneshots. Please enjoy!
1. Celestial Fire

**Basically, this is a weird, random NaLu idea that popped into my head. Probably gonna be incredibly short. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Legend tells of a secret lost magic, a magic that only a celestial wizard and a fire wizard could conjour. Only two people know how to cast the spell and rumours say that the spell creates attacks that are more powerful than any other magic known to mankind. The only way to cast the spell was to confess to the one they love and have their feelings returned. One day, two Fairy Tail wizards cast the spell without even knowing they had done the almost impossible...<strong>_

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as Lucy was crushed to the ground by Kain Hikaru. It was the S Class trials and they hadn't gone quite as planned. Lucy had run out of magic power and had no spirits available at that moment. Natsu was more fired up than ever before. Someone had hurt his precious Lucy and they were gonna pay, even if it means he had to beat the shit out of them.

"YOU BASTARD! NOW, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu advanced towards him with smoke literally originating from his ears.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! FIRE DRAGON SWORD EDGE! FIRE DRAGON TALON! FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu continued to throw attacks at him. Suddenly, he heard a timid, weak voice behind him.

"It's okay Natsu... You can stop now..." Lucy coughed. Natsu growled and replied.

"NO WAY LUCE! HE HURT YOU AND NO-ONE HURTS MY LUCY!" Lucy gasped. Did he just say his Lucy? Lucy slowly stood up and walked towards Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. "I LOVE YOU!" Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Lucy loves him? His feelings were being returned? Inside, his feelings welled up and as he continued to beat Kain up, he replied.

"I LOVE YOU TOO LUCY! ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL!" At that moment, flames were swirling around them like a tornado in lots of different colours. The tornado then drew a magic circle that had flames coming from the ground and celestial spirit symbols around the edge. Then, Natsu and Lucy found that they had the flames attached to their hands.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I DON'T KNOW LUCY!"

The tornado now picked up speed and tried to carry Lucy away. natsu looked up and gasped. He then stood and held his hand out.

"LUCY! GRAB MY HAND! I PROMISE I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

"OKAY NATSU! I TRUST YOU!" Lucy managed to reach Natsu's hand and as they locked fingers a fiery blast headed straight for Kain Hikaru. The flames consumed him and finished him off leaving him covered in ashes. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in shock.

"What... what was that?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know but for some reason when we both confessed, it happened."

"Well, It beat that guy and you're safe. That's all that matters to me."

"Really Natsu?"

"Really."

* * *

><p>-BACK AT THE GUILD-<p>

Natsu and Lucy made their way back to the guild. They couldn't stay on Tenrou Island, knowing that a group of powerful wizards were trying to infiltrate and kill Fairy Tail. When they had got back, Natsu and Lucy told Bisca, Alzack, Levy and Lisanna.

"Wow! And this all happened as soon as you confessed your love for each other?" Levy asked, interested.

The spirit mage and the fire mage both looked away in embarrasment.

"Hey, I've read about that spell before. It's called 'Celestial Fire' and only a celestial wizard and a fire wizard can cast it. There are rumours about how to cast it in this book." Lisana handed them a book and they turned to the page on the lost spell.

"Wow... Only two people had cast it before and they have to be in love with each... oth..er..." Lucy slurred as she realised what the text said. She looked over at Natsu who was grinning at her.

"What's the matter Natsu? Are we really... in ... love?"

"I know that I love you and you said that you loved me so... yeah!"

'Silly Natsu... But that's what I love about him. He really loves me and I really love him. I guess this spell caused more than destruction.' Lucy thought as she wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer and hugged him tightly.

'Celestial Fire' Huh? I guess it helped me out...We should use that more often!'


	2. L? OR L?

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Please review and check out my other stories. Takes place after 7 year time skip. Really short NaLu because I owe you guys some stuff for not updating in so long.**

* * *

><p>In a land far away, is the kingdom of Fiore. One of the towns in Fiore, is Magnolia, where the most powerful and reckless guild, Fairy Tail is plotted. In the guild, everyone is always smiling and always having fun. However, today is a special day. One that will change the lives of two best friends in Team Natsu.<p>

"Good morning Fairy Tail!" Natsu screamed as he ran through the doors with Happy, with Lucy following close behind. They had just been on a job and came back, unsuccessful.

"Whaaaa! My rent! I wish we could just complete a job without destroying half the town in the process!" Lucy whined. Levy and Mirajane heard and sat down beside Lucy as she walked up to the bar.

"What's the matter Lucy? Is it something to do with you liking Natsu?" Mirajane and Levy smirked. Lucy suddenly got all flustered as a sheet of red covered her face. "Don't try to deny it Lucy. Everyone knows it!" Levy giggled.

"W-Wait a m-minute guys! Natsu and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less." She implied as she sipped a strawberry milkshake that Mira had made her.

"Are you sure Lucy? Why did you choose a strawberry milkshake?"

"Erm... Because I like the colour and flavour?" Lucy answered.

"You like pink better? Why?" Levy asked.

"Well" She begun as her head turned to look at the pink haired dragon slayer. "I see the colour everyday and I guess I've come to love it more and more..."

"You like Natsu! You like Natsu! You like Natsu!" Mira, Levy and Happy cheered in unison.

"Ugh fine! I like Natsu ok? Now, will you please shut up?" Lucy squealed in embarrassment.

"Bye guys. I'm going home to freshen up!" Lucy smiled and waved as she approached Natsu to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsu was fighting with Gray.<p>

"YOU WANT A FIGHT PERVY PANTIES?!"

"BRING IT ON FLAMEBRAIN! I COULD GO ANYTIME!"

"Nat-?" Lucy begun.

"Hey Natsu?" She heard a voice behind her. It was Lisanna.

"Oh... Hey Lu-Lisanna!" He grinned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lisanna started and Natsu's eyes widened.

"I love you Natsu..." Lisanna whispered, blushing. Natsu's head hung low as he heard those words slip out of her mouth. He was happy that she told him how she felt but there wasn't any romantic love between them. He knew that when he met Lucy in Hargeon that fateful day 8 years ago. Her silky blonde hair, her pearly white smile, everything about her made his heart beat faster with every thought. He then heard tears dripping from a guild members face. It was... Lucy.

"Lucy..." Natsu began. Before he could say anymore, Lucy ran out of the guild and Lisanna had grabbed his arm.

"Natsu Dragneel! Answer me please. Go out with me?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lisanna. I love you but..." He looked out of the doors where Lucy went." It's not the same kind of love...I'm in deep with someone else. She's the only one with the keys to my heart..." His voice grew quieter as he sprinted out of the guild and towards Lucy's apartment. Lisanna started to cry but as soon as Natsu left, she softly smiled and turned to her sister Mirajane.

"How was that sis? I did everything that you told me to do!"Mirajane smirked and said. "Yes Lis. Everything is going according to plan..."

* * *

><p>He ran all the way to Lucy's apartment and thought to himself.<p>

'Why? Why did Lucy have to hear that? It could've been Erza or Icepop but it had to be the one I love, Lucy. I need to talk to her.'

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* He tapped on the window.

"Natsu!" Lucy whimpered in between sobs.

"I need to talk to you! Can I come in?" Natsu looked at her sternly through the crystal clear glass. Lucy sighed and opened the window. Natsu begun with his speech.

"Listen Lucy. I'm sorry I didn't know about Lisanna. Sh-She confessed to me..." Lucy started to cry again.

"...but I rejected her!" Lucy's head shot up with shock as he said that last sentence.

"For a while now, I've been wanting to tell someone something very important. I think now's the time for that." He said softly as he grabbed Lucy's hand and gripped it firmly, the warmth of his hands seeping into Lucy's.

"Lucy Heartfilia..."He took a deep breath. " I L-Lik-Like Y-Y-Y-Yo-o-u!" He closed his eyes and shouted slightly. Lucy gasped. She then smiled softly.

"...Idiot..." Lucy sighed as she stroked his spiky pink locks.

"What?!" Natsu asked.

"I like you too. I mean it. Not just as a friend." She pulled his scarf towards her and planted her lips onto his. He was suprised at first but then started to kiss back, ginning into the kiss.


	3. Confession In The Infirmary

**i decided my first oneshot should be put into my collection of oneshots so they wouldn't be all seperate. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail enjoy! NaLu FOR THE WIN!**

* * *

><p>It was after school and all the teachers had gone home. Lucy thought that the other students had gone home as well... or so she thought...<p>

She was on her way to the library when she bumped into Minerva, Angel and Daphne, the bullies of the school. Minerva pushed Lucy to the ground and started to kick and slap her continuously.

"Go away ugly! No-one wants you here!" The bully smirked. The other two girls that were with her laughed and pointed at the girl's misfortunes. Lucy lay still beside her locker, hoping that it would be over soon. The bully was about to kick her again. Lucy waited for the impact of the kick but she didn't feel any pain.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH LUCY?! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S NOT NICE TO KICK PEOPLE?"

Lucy looked up to find Natsu, the most popular boy in school, defending her. She smiled weakly and whispered "Thanks" before she fell unconscious. Natsu was fired up. All his anger rose from deep inside of him and burst out.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Natsu growled.

"Oooh scary!" The bully said sarcastically " Do you love her or something? hahaha!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. What? You do?" The girls were astonished.

" Yes so you better leave her alone from now on or you'll be dealing with me." He pointed to them.

"NO WAY!" The bully attempted to hurt her again but Natsu punched her in the face, making her nose bleed. He then grabbed her collar and shouted " If I ever see you near Lucy again... I will hurt you much worse than this. I've put people in the hospital before." He let go and carried Lucy to the infirmary, bridal style.

- AT THE INFIRMARY-

"W-What happened?" Lucy gasped as she sat upright on the bed.

" You feeling ok?" She turned to see Natsu sitting beside her holding her hand. Lucy blushed and quickly let go but Natsu grabbed her hand again.

" I was so worried about you Luce. You would've been hurt even worse if I hadn't heard you screaming." Natsu whispered, sadly.

"You were worried? About me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I was. You're special to me Luce and I can't let anything happen to you."

Lucy blushed madly as Natsu leaned into kiss her. The kiss was warm and soft. She was surprised at first but kissed back. After they broke apart, Lucy asked, flustered.

"W-Why did you do that? I'm not your type, I have horrid scars and I'm pathetic"

"I did it because I... I... I love you! I can't stop thinking about you and seeing you hurt or upset makes me more angry than ever before. Your smile brings me happiness. You're not pathetic and you're really beautiful, even with those scars."

" Really?" Lucy sobbed, red as a tomato.

" Yes Luce. I love you!" Natsu smiled and kissed her again.

" I love you too, Natsu. Always have, Always will"


	4. The Letter

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying my stories! Here's a NaLu oneshot I felt like writing. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><em>To Luce,<em>

_I wrote you this letter because I wanted to tell you how amazing you are. I love your hair, your smile, your eyes and everything about you. In the time that I've known you, I've grown to love you so much I can't bear to be alive without you by my side. So, will you marry me?_

_Love Natsu xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>Natsu was ready. He was ready to propose to Lucy. He just couldn't gather up the courage to say it to her face. So, he wrote a letter to her instead. As soon as he finished, he read through his words and smiled.<p>

'It's perfect!' Natsu beamed. He couldn't wait to give it to her.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!"

Natsu turned to see the blonde celestial wizard pouting with her hands on her hips. He smiled at her.

"Hey Luce!"

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed at the top of her voice.

"Awww! Why?" He asked.

"JUST GET OUT!"

"Fine fine. Here." Natsu gave her the letter then jumped out of the window.

"GO OUT THROUGH THE DOOR NEXT TIME PYRO!" Lucy sighed and sat down on her bed.

She opened the letter and her eyes widened with shock.

'This was a joke. It had to be a joke. Natsu is the most dense idiot ever. He can't possibly know what he's talking about.' Her face was heating up fast. She had to go and see Natsu. She had to give him an answer.

* * *

><p>The next day, at the guild, Lucy stormed through the doors to the bar with Natsu's letter in her hand. Natsu was fighting with Gray as usual. Lucy dragged Natsu away before he could set the guild on fire. She pushed him down onto a stool next to the bar and stared angrily at Natsu.<p>

"What's this all about?" She showed him the letter.

"Yeah. It's the letter I wrote to you asking you to marry me." Natsu said casually.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED? CONGRATULATIONS!" Levy cheered. Mirajane overheard and passed out underneath the bar.

"No. We're Not! Ergm..." Lucy blushed fiercely. She turned to look at Natsu who was smirking at her.

"W-What?"

"Nothing. I just love ya Luce!" Natsu grinned. He already knew what her answer was. He had overheard Levy and Mira gossiping about Lucy's 'secret' crush on him.

"So... Is it a yes?"

Lucy sighed and smiled gently at the dragon slayer. She did love him. Very much. She took a deep breath in and whispered.

"...yes..."

Natsu had already brought a ring with a diamond and 24 carat gold. He slid it on her finger and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much Luce!"

"I know. Your letter told me that enough. I love you too... idiot..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review this oneshot and my other stories. :)<strong>


	5. Natsu's Song

**Here's a NaLu songfic... kinda. It's to the song 'Hard Out Here' but I created these lyrics. Enjoy! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and the song.**

* * *

><p>Everyone knew how much Mirajane Strauss loved matchmaking. She had managed to get Jellal and Erza together, Bisca and Alzack and even Gajeel and Levy! But now it was time to pair her friend, Lucy Heartfilia with the resident Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. She had spent a lot of time creating this song and now was the time to perform it. Mirajane was working behind the bar when she saw Lucy with Natsu, Gray and Loke. 'Perfect!' she thought stepped on stage and switched the microphone on...<p>

"Hello! I'd like to sing a song for you. I wrote it myself." She took a deep breath and begun.

" I suppose I should tell you what Gray is thinking

He loves Lucy but Natsu ain't giving

Which one will she choose when she walks down the aisle

It's either ice or fire who is it she desires?"

As Mira sang, she looked over to Lucy and the boys and they were speechless. All their faces had turned red, except for Loke, who was still trying to flirt with Lucy.

" They both keep fighting about being with Lucy

And when she asks them to stop it they end up calling truces

It's not so bad when two of them love her

But when Loke is included she finds it hard to handle"

Now Loke's face was slowly turning red. All three boys turned to look at Lucy 'What?' she thought 'Why would she write a song about that?'

"Forget Loke and Forget Gray"

Loke and Gray looked incredibly dissapointed and Natsu stared at Mirajane singing and couldn't believe what he was hearing from her.

"Go for Natsu 'cause he's okay

He'll keep you warm and safe and smiles all day

The fire dragon slayer's the one for you" She then points at Lucy and everyone turns to stare at her.

"Thanks a lot for listening! Lucy who are you gonna choose?" Her smile, cute but devilish.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MIRA!?"

"Uh Luce?" She turned and smiled at Natsu. "Yeah what is it?"

"What Mira was singing about is good advice..." His face burning up faster and faster. Although, no-one could notice since he had a higher temperature than everyone else. The only one who noticed was Lucy.

"What did you say?"

"I said that the chorus to that song was good advice that I think you should take." Lucy's face had now turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Natsu. You don't know what she was singing do you?" She facepalmed.

"I do... Forget Loke and Forget Gray Go for me 'cause I'm Okay" Lucy's eyes widened, a blush creeping up her neck and taking over her face.

"But to be honest, I think I'm more than okay for you. I promise I'll keep you warm and safe and I'll make you smile!"

Lucy gasped with happiness. She never thought that Natsu Dragneel. NATSU DRAGNEEL! Would be saying this to her.

"Will you go out with me?"

"huh?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes... Yes Of course!" She leapt into Natsu's arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged back even tighter.

"I owe you one Mira!" He called.

"Eh?"

"Actually... I wrote the song... and gave it Mira to sing and pass it off as one of her own songs. hehehe" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Lucy giggled and whispered "Well thank you Natsu. It's a great song."

She pulled his scarf towards her and pressed her lips to his. He gasped in shock but then realized that it was Lucy Heartfilia kissing him. The moment he had been waiting for the whole time that had known Lucy. He closed his eyes and kissed back tenderly and softly. He swore he could hear fireworks outside as soon as they kissed but it was just his imagination.

"I love you Luce!" He gave her the biggest grin she's ever seen.

"I love you too Natsu."


	6. Lucy's Decision

**Here's another NaLu oneshot. A remake of episode 29 'My Resolve' Disclaimer of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Natsu and Fairy Tail,<em>

_I thank you so much for helping me and defeating Phantom. It's something they can never be forgiven for. However, I have realized that I am a burden on you all and I can't stand it for you to be dragged down to my level. So, I have gone back to my fathers house. I love you all very much._

_Lucy_

* * *

><p>Natsu scrunched up the note in anger and slammed his fist on Lucy's desk. Happy heard a thud and rushed over to Lucy' house.<p>

"NATSU! WHAT'S THE matter...?" Happy saw Natsu on the floor crying his eyes out.

"Natsu? Where's Lucy?"

Natsu held up the piece of paper.

"SHE WENT BACK TO HER DAD'S HOUSE! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!? I THOUGHT SHE LOVED FAIRY TAIL! I THOUGHT SHE WANTED TO STAY!"

Natsu sobbed for ages and Happy comforted him. He then asked Natsu

"Do you love Lucy?"

Natsu looked at Happy in shock. Could it be? That can't be right. He and Lucy are just friends. We're on the same team for Mavis' sake. But there was something different about Lucy. He loved her smile and the way she would scream at him when he intruded. He loved... her.

"Happy." Natsu stood. "I'm going to get Lucy" Natsu then sprinted out of her house and ran towards the train station.

* * *

><p>"Lucy" Her father, Jude, sternly said. "You forced me to go to extremes. If you hadn't joined that guild, I wouldn't have had to lash out at your friends. Although, the Dragon Slayer was the one who took you there in the first place. I have hired guards to captured him. You, on the other hand will be married next week to the Junelle heir and will give birth to a son to carry on the Heartfilia business. That is all. You may return to your room."<p>

"Father... That's not going to happen. I don't want fancy dresses or money. All I need to be happy is my friends back at Fairy Tail and Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, the one I love. So, don't try to marry me off to some duke guy when all I wanted is in Magnolia, At Fairy Tail and if you even try to take on Fairy Tail again, we will crush you just like any other enemy we have to face. Family or not. And with that, I leave you. Goodbye father."

Lucy started to walk out of the study. Her father watched her as she left to go to change. Little did she know, a certain pink haired dragon slayer was listening in though the window.

Lucy was changed and she walked out onto her balcony. She took a deep breath in and let it out again. She was about to walk inside when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Lucy!"

Natsu was climbing up her balcony. 'What is he doing here?!"Lucy thought with shock and happiness. Natsu continued to climb and sat on the edge.

"Hey Luce." He said calmly, smiling at her.

"Natsu! I-"

"I read your note." Lucy gasped and he walked over to her and wrapped his warm arms around her. He then burst into tears.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME LUCY! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Natsu's grip got tighter around her waist.

"Natsu..."

"Luce... I need to tell you something." Natsu grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you"

He leaned in to kiss her passionately. After they separated, Lucy cupped his face with her hand and whispered

"I love you too Natsu"

"I know. I was kinda listening in through the window" Natsu giggled.

"Natsu! You idiot."

"Promise me you won't leave again!" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy smiled gently at him and said. "I will never leave you again. I've decided to never leave your side."


	7. Happy Reminisces

_**Yet another NaLu fanfic. It's kind of natural. I can't write about anything else other than NaLu. Anyway, this is Happy looking back on past events that made Happy realise that Natsu really does love Lucy. Enjoy! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. i DON'T OWN ANY FANFIC REFERENCES. AUTHORS OF THEM AT BOTTOM.**_

* * *

><p><strong>When we first met Lucy, one word came to both of our heads: WEIRD. She was really and I mean, REALLY hyper and she talked a lot. After we saved her from that fake salamander, I couldn't help but notice that Natsu was acting a little strange and kept staring at her. Something was up but I decided to pass it off as first impressions. I have to admit, Lucy is cute but she can be so mean. We often liked to drop in and say hi but she always kicked us in the face. It was never my fault. It was Natsu's idea in the first place.<strong>

**The first time we created a team was with Lucy, Natsu and I. Just the three of us. Then, I thought Plue mentioned it but Natsu was the one to suggest it to Lucy. Well, not really suggest it. More like he forced her to but she agreed, not knowing what Natsu had in mind for the future. She was so dense and gullible back then. She even hired a maid costume to wear so she could infitrate Duke Everlue's mansion. I remember Natsu's reaction when she arrived at the restaurant in the outfit. Priceless! I also remember Natsu's face when he saw Lucy smiling because they had found 'Daybreak' that book with a spell on it. I think he was going to go along with Lucy's weird fangirl moments, knowing how much she likes to read.**

**I also recall that Natsu didn't want anyone else other than Lucy on his team when Lucy was unsure that they wanted her on Team Natsu.**

**He responded with '****_Luce! It's gottta be exactly you. It just wouldn't feel right if you weren't out there with us'_****.**

**That sentence alone made me wonder what Natsu thought of Lucy. I mean, sometimes when I'm sneaking into Lucy's home, I hear her talking about how she's a replacement for Lisanna. I never thought that and Natsu didn't either. He was extremely concerned for Lucy when she was falling from Phantom Lord's headquarters. He didn't know if he could get there fast enough to protect his nakama. Luckly he did.**

**I can't forget the time when Lucy had run out of magic power and Natsu was trapped under a pile of rocks. He had to watch and suffer as she was getting crushed. Natsu couldn't take it. Then, I knew that Natsu's feelings were slowly growing stronger when Lucy spluttered.**

**_'It's always more fun when we're together' _****She smiled at him and he couldn't resist any longer. He had to get her away from here.**

**Lucy was so upset when she had heard that her father had died during the 7 years asleep on Tenrou Island. Natsu knoew what it felt like to lose a family member. To cheer her up, we got a job for the three of us to go on. It was Natsu's idea after all. All he could think about was if Lucy was ok. He's so cute like that!**

**Skipping ahead to when Natsu first started to notice Lucy in a different light. I guess that was kind of my fault. hehehe. I said Lucy was like my mum and I think Natsu spazzed because I mentioned. I guess that was all part of my plan. Aye! He was always talking about her while his face stained a bright red like his Fairy Tail insignia.**

Happy woke up in the middle of the night and realised that he was at Lucy's house. He always felt most at home there. He didn't really know why though. He sat up and noticed that Natsu was in her bed and Lucy was on the floor sneezing. Happy felt sorry for her but figured that this could be a good opportunity to reinforce a 'NaLu' moment. So, he picked Lucy up and placed her next to Natsu on the bed, who "accidentely" wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Happy was surprised but then smiled.

"Lushi... Love...ya"

"Natsu...Cute... you..."

He whispered "They liiike each other. Natsu, be sure to tell her someday."

And he flew out leaving the happy 'couple' to sleep in peace...

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little something for everyone on New Years! HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA! ARIGATO FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES! :)<strong>

**Most of the references were from, 'Thanks Happy' by Kayla the Kawaii girl. s/9311527/1/Thanks-Happy**


	8. Red String

**Yet another NaLu oneshot. I can't help it! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. To be honest, I think this one's pretty rubbish but I wanted to write it down anyway.**

* * *

><p>Lucy had always loved sewing. Ever since her mother taught her when she was little. It was a way of reminding her of Layla, her late mother.<p>

One day, on a mission, She had ripped her favourite red dress, which got caught on a fence when chasing after a jewel theif.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hey! Get back here! Give me that diamond back right now-!"<em>**

**_Lucy was at a party on a mission with Team Natsu. They were looking for Velveno and found him very quickly. They kept running and running until Natsu noticed Lucy on the ground with a scraped knee and a ripped dress._**

**_"Are you okay Luce?"_**

**_"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Now let's go!"_**

**_"Right! Fire Dragon Roar!" _**

**_They eventually caught Velveno and got the reward (for once) and they went home exhausted._**

* * *

><p>So, she decided to fix it up. But she had no red thread and went out to get some.<p>

She walked down Strawberry Street, balancing on the wall besides the river next to her house.

"BE CAREFUL LUCY! YOU COULD FALL IN!" Two men on a boat passing by shouted at her.

"I'LL BE FINE-!" She began as she slipped. She waited for the impact of the cold, icy water but she never felt it. Instead, she felt a fiery warmth seep into her waist and shoulders. Lucy looked up to see none other than Fairy Tail's very own Fire Dragon Slayer smiling down at her.

"Careful Luce." He said as he settled her down on the floor.

"Thanks Natsu." She replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you and give you something!" He beamed. Lucy 's face burst into shades of red and pink.

"Close your eyes Luce" She shut her eyes tightly.

He pulled a reel of red thread from his pocket and placed it in Lucy's hand. She opened her eyes.

"Uh... Thanks Natsu. I need this for my dress!" He started to pull the thread from the reel and wrapped it around his and Lucy's hands.

"H-HE-Y! W-What a-are you d-d-oing?" Lucy stuttered.

"I heard about this thing from Mira that there's a red string which leads to your future partner. I couldn't see it so I bought it! Now you and I are partners!" He grinned.

"When you say partners, you mean teammates? right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed and frowned. "No Lucy and you think I'M dense." He interwined his fingers with hers and smiled softly.

"I mean that as more than a friend."

Lucy gasped and hugged Natsu, holding him tightly. Natsu hugged back, not wanting to let go.

As Lucy released him she said, "I feel the same way you do. Now, why don't we go back to mine and eat some dinner?"

"HECK YEAH!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy shook her head and smiled. "...idiot..."


	9. Forever and Always

**Here's a quick little NaLu Oneshot. The song lyrics are from 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. It's only a few lyrics to suit the situation. Don't own the song or FAIRY TAIL. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Sitting at the table, The hour's getting later, He was supposed to be here<strong>"

One evening, Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in a cafe in Fiore waiting for her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel to show. He called to say that he had something important to ask her. She was getting impatient and she thought that she wouldn't show up. Lucy was about to leave when suddenly her phone rings. It was Natsu saying that he was going to be late getting there. She sighed and forgave him but she couldn't help but feel that Natsu didn't love her anymore. He had been avoiding her and staying at work late for a few weeks now and Lucy was getting suspicious. She finally decided to walk home and wait for him there. Lucy decided to walk through the town centre and past her favourite spot in the park. There, she remininced all the memories she shared with Natsu. This was in fact the spot where he asked her out.

_It was a starry night on the 2nd of June and Lucy had just walked out of the guild after seeing a kiss between her good friend Lisanna and her secret but not so secret crush, Natsu. _

_"Hey Luce! Wait a minute. _"

_"I don't want to talk to you right now Natsu. Why don't you go and talk with your girlfriend."_

_"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend... yet" Lucy looked at him, confused._

_"What do you mean 'yet'? Isn't Lisanna your girlfriend, you know, after all that kiss proved it" She asked, feeling the pain in her heart. Natsu looked down, frowning and blushed._

_"Look, Lisanna confessed to me but I rejected her because I realised that there's someone more important in my life. I mean... What I'm trying to say is that er... LUCY I LIKE YOU!- No I LOVE YOU" He confessed as he ran towards her with tears in his eyes and hugged her so tight that she could barely breathe. Her heart beat rapidly. She couldn't believe that her dream was coming true. She began to hug him back._

_"I love you too Natsu. All this time, I have." She pulled away and he looked into her eyes._

_"Will YOU be my girlfriend? I promise I'll always protect you and make you_ happy."

_"Hmmm..." She hummed playfully. "I think I'll go for... yes!"_

She almost started to tear up at the thought of his confession. Lucy couldn't be happier with her life at this moment everything was perfect for her until she got another phonecall. This time is was from the hospital.

**"Suddenly the phone rings. Says that something happened, That she should come right now..."**

"Hello? Is this Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"It's Natsu-"

"I'll be there right away!" She shouted and she slammed the phone down and started to run towards the hospital. When she got there, she immediately slammed her hand on the front desk and asked for Natsu's room. As soon as they told her the room number, She ran as fast as she could.

'Please be okay Natsu!'

Lucy stormed down the corridors until she found his room. She slammed the door open and rushed to hug him.

"NATSU! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED? IT'S NOT SERIOUS IS IT? PLEASE BE OKAY!"

Natsu hugged her back and comforted her. "Luce, Im fine. My injuries aren't fatal."

"Oh... I'm glad!" Lucy smiled sadly. Natsu had to do it. Otherwise, he would miss his chance

"I know this probably isn't a great time to say this but... You are the reason I smile everyday, Your are the reason I don't give up. You are the mising piece to my puzzle. They say that love is forever. '**I want you forever, Forever and always. Even through the good and the bad and the ugly, I want to stay with you. I want to grow old together with you. Forever and always.**' Lucy, will you marry me?" At that moment, he pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it out to Lucy as he grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes as she stared into his.

"Yes... Yes, Yes, YES!" She repeated happily. Natsu slid the ring on her finger and they shared a passionate kiss. Maybe the hospital wasn't the perfect place to propose but it would've been perfect anytime and anywhere to Lucy.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you avoid me so much?"

"Well, uh.. I was planning the proposal then... the accident happened."

"It wouldn't have mattered where and when . Anywhere would've been perfect for that amazing speech. Who helped you with that?"

"Juvia. Her Gruvia fanfictions are really deep. Some others I'd rather not talk about."

"Oh Okay!"

-TIMESKIP TO 3 YEARS LATER-

"Nashi!"

"Yes Mama?"

"It's time to go to bed now."

"But mama, I want to see daddy when he gets home from his job" She whined. Lucy couldn't resist her daughter's adorable face, so she decided to let her stay up just a little later than usual to see her father arrive home. It was ten o' clock at night. Lucy had fallen asleep but Nashi was wide awake, awaiting her father's return. Nashi was playing on her XBox when suddenly she heard the door open.

"DADDY!"

"Hi Nashi!" Natsu grinned as he scruffed her hair up and picked her up.

"What are you doing awake? You should be in bed."

"I know but mama let me stay up late to see you come home!" Nashi's grin matched that of her father's.

"Speaking of, where is mama?"

"She fell asleep an hour ago."

"Okay. I'll tuck you in once I see mama, okay?"

"Yup" She giggled as she skipped to her room. Natsu smiled and watched her go into her room. He went into his room and found his perfect wife, sound asleep. He smiled and decided not to wake her up. So, he changed out of his usual attire and climbed into bed, wrapping his muscular arms around Lucy's waist. He nuzzled her neck and whispered.

"I love you forever and always. Goodnight Luce"

What Natsu didn't know was that Nashi was spying on the two.

'Mama and Daddy make such a good couple!" And she went to bed by herself since Natsu was so wrapped up with being in looove with Lucy that he forgot to tuck her in.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* I wish I had a boyfriend. Oh well. My first story with Nashi! YAY! Please review and stuff :)<strong>


	10. Lucy's Mother

**Hi guys! Sorry I havn't been very active. Exams and homework and Acheivment Hunter have completely slowed me down on updating.** **This is for my English GCSE controlled assessment. It's based on the poem 'Praise Song For My Mother' and I thought that it sounds like Lucy and her mother. So... Here you go. Please tell me what you think! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail.** **Slight NaLu. (One-shot)** **LUCY'S POV. Lucy is 17 years in this... before she met Natsu... (Small changes have been made to make it a FT fanfic)**

* * *

><p><em>A young, blonde, cute woman named Lucy Heartfilia sits by herself in her apartment and stares at a picture of her mother, Layla Heartfilia. Lucy's hands are clasped and her head is hanging down.<em>

Today's the day. The day when I lost the most important person to me. The person that I loved very very much.

_She looks up and stares straight at the picture._

I can still recall your smiling face. Your grin could match the brightness of the sun and it would always light up the dark house whenever you walked in like a burning candle guiding and aiding me through life. Sadly, my memory of you only continues to haunt me and eat away at my happiness, until a waterfall of salty tears consumed my face, as if I were drowning.

You was always there for me. Anytime. Anywhere. You would comfort, praise - even scold me! Even at times when you were unable to be by my side, you still worried. Now, you watch over me. You would tell me such things that you wouldn't even tell Papa. That alone proved that you and I had a special connection that no-one could take away. I was the most important person in your life; as you were in were close. Closer than anyone could've ever imagined.

My only wish is to still see your warm, loving, caring smile that felt like the sun's rays beaming down upon the earth. You could still protect me from harm. But you are no longer here. You are above the clouds and the sun has set on what was once a perfect life. As soon as the sun set, the moon rose. That's a way you could describe my existance now, I guess. I am the moon, lonely in the navy, dark sky, with only the stars to keep me company. However, tht is still not enough to fill the hole in my heart. Nothing could ever compare to...

You.

The most painful day was ten years ago, when you discovered symtoms for a brain tumour. Why you? The only friend in my life. How could this happy family crumble like a unstable wall. At first, you were devestated. You couldn't stop crying and you isolated yourself from me and Papa. The distance between us grew until we never spoke and never saw each other. Not even on our birthdays. You found out in December. Seven months later, you began to smile again and had to live whilst going through trauma, a lot of surgery and chemotherapy. The tension killed me and I wanted you to survive. I wanted you to carry on living. Some dreams can never come true. I remember when the doctors revealed the horrifying truth on the 7th of July, x777. You couldn't go on anymore. You had lost the battle. My ears wouldn't let me believe it. I ran as fast as I could towards your room but by the time I had got there, It was too late. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. As I crouched over your still, cold body, I couldn't stop myself from soaking your bedsheets with liquid from my large, brown eyes.

From the day of your funeral, Papa had been neglectful and abusive. On my birthday, he would sit in his study and mope. When I attempted to cheer him up, Papa scorned would shout "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Was it because of my appearance? From the time when I was five, I was told that I was the spitting image of you. Maybe that's why he never wanted to see me. Hurt. He hurt me too many times after that.

_Lucy places the picture on her in a large suitcase, along with lots of clothes and money. She looks at her almost vacant room._

I couldn't stay near him anymore. I needed to start a new life. I wanted to leave this life behind me.

-FLASHFORWARD TO 10 YEARS LATER-

Ten years later and I still suffer from your demise. The fact that you had passed, I still wouldn't believe. It was hard for me to believe that you had died ten years ago. But I know that you'll be watching over me, like the moon watching humanity fall into many slumbers. In Hargeon, I heard that a Salamander was going to be in town and so I travelled there as fast as I could. It was strange. I may've been halucinating but I saw someone hanging out of a window. He had pink tufts of hair. I must've been going insane. Don't you think?

I wasn't hallucinating... It wasn't a dream... He really existed...

The day I went to Hargeon... was also the day when...

I met Natsu Dragneel. My love... and my life...


	11. Inexperienced Not For Long!

**_i realise this is short but i really wanted to write this one down. I don't own Fairy Tail. (If I did, Natsu and Lucy would have already had Nashi)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu Dragneel aged 21, had never had a girlfriend, due to his shyness. His friends tried to set him up but his shyness would get the best of him and every date would fail. However, one fateful summer's night at a party, something inside him changed and he made the boldest decision of his life...<em>**

**_Lucy Heartfilia, aged 20, had never had a boyfriend, due to her father being too overprotective of her that her father rejected every boy she told him about. One fateful night, she met the one who had the potential to change her father's attitude..._**

"Tomorrow night is my birthday and I'm inviting you" Levy announced. Natsu blankly stared at her. A party? Levy shook her head in annoyance.

"Yes Natsu. I'm inviting you. You're my friend right? I want you to meet someone. She's my best friend."

She? Oh no! He's probably going to mess this whole thing up. There's no way he can talk to a girl apart from Levy without getting nervous and splurting out complete bullshit.

"What's her name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

" *sigh* fine. But only because it's your birthday" Natsu replied. Levy cheered and gave him the address of the party. At the end of the day, Natsu walked home, went to his room and stared at the piece of paper with the address on. He lay on his bed wondering what this Lucy Heartfilia was like. Was she a bitch? Was she a slut? There's only one way he could find out.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of Levy's birthday and Natsu was even more nervous each second that the day passed. He spent most of the day worrying during his college courses and couldn't concentrate. At the end of the day, he went home again and got changed for the party. He didn't feel excited, not one tiny bit. Who knows what could happen tonight?!<p>

Once he arrived, there were already floods of people surrounding Levy, giving her gifts and wishing her a happy birthday. It was almost impossible to get near to her because of everyone else crowding round her and her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, shouting at everyone to back off. After a few minutes, he began to turn around to leave. Levy began to drag a blonde girl... towards Natsu. Levy tapped Natsu on the shoulder.

"Natsu Dragneel, meet Lucy Heartfilia"

Everyone around the two lovestruck people vanished as they stared into each other's eyes, their hearts beating rapidly and their cheeks flushing red. All of a sudden, Natsu advanced towards Lucy, cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips up against hers softly. She was shocked at first but kissed back. The very person that introduced them to one another, stood near them shocked. They only just met but something had connected their hearts. When Natsu pulled back from the kiss and stayed still, cupping her cheeks and his stare drilling into her chocolate brown eyes. Lucy then teared up and Natsu wiped the tears with his thumb. Natsu's face was inches from Lucy's.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Natsu asked, his hot breath tickling her face.

"Yeah... I'd like that..." She whispered and they resumed kissing. Levy had fallen over from the shocking sight of her two friends kissing after moments of meeting. Gajeel ran over to her.

"Levy! What's wrong?"

"Natsu...Lucy...Kiss..." She slurred before passing out.


End file.
